They Never Came Back
by the yellow canary
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Edward never came back but she gets to see him again. 100 years later. Victoria changed Bella and she created her own coven and lived life as a vegetarian vampire looking up to Carlisle and his family yet hating them at the same time for all the pain they caused her. What happens when Bella and her family –who know all about the Cullens' and hate what they did to Bella- meet the Cullens at high school. Do they recognize her?

Isabella Marie Glass.

I didn't hate them entirely. But I did hate them. It's their fault that I have to endure eternity alone. Well except from my family. I sighed as I thought about my crazy family.

There is Abigail and Bradley. They pose as our parents while Brad has a job at the local hospital and works as a doctor as he has the best control. Abbie just stays at home and works on designs and draws a lot. They remind me of Carlisle and Esme so much. I miss them so much.

Then there is Shannon and Mark. Shannon was gorgeous but everyone says her beauty is second compared to mine. Yeah, whatever. Mark is like Jasper and calm but also has the worst control with his blood lust. Just like Jasper when he tried to kill me on my disastrous 18th. I don't hate him and he would probably feel guilty if they hadn't left. But the weird thing is that Mark was in the vampire wars' that Jasper was in and had met and fought with him. They got along well and he was shocked when I revealed whet had happened before they left.

And finally is Alex and Luke. Alex is a hyper little thing –Like Alice – and loves dancing. Her mate Luke is the exact same which is why they are perfect. They get excited over the simplest things and it is so funny to watch them bouncing around the room together.

Then there's me. The odd one out. Just like Ed… him….

Powers. Everyone has powers and we've had a few run ins with the Volturi. Each time ending in a fight but them leaving as they know we would win.

Abigail has the power of telekinesis.

Bradley can teleport.

Shannon can turn invisible.

Mark can read minds but can read anyone's no matter where they are.

Alex can see a person's past.

And Luke can walk through objects.

And me? I can do all the above as well as every vampire I have ever met. Hi, I'm a sponge. I absorb other vampire's powers and use them for myself.

Just like the Cullens we move around and go to high school. We are currently back in Forks and have a massive (bigger than the Cullens!) house. It's gorgeous and everyone shares a room with their spouse except me as I'm a loner.

I don't mind…. Much.

* * *

We were all in the car on our way to school. Well except Luke who was in the boot of the car as he was annoying Shann and turned invisible, snuck up behind him and locked him in there. His face was priceless!!! 

We arrived there in a matter of minutes due to Alex's reckless driving. We all got out of the car at the same time and then we caught a familiar scent in the air. Vampire. Five of them.

I then looked around and in the car opposite ours was the Cullen's staring wide eyed at me.

Shocked.

I just stared at them but my composure was broke when the whole family hissed –except Luke who was still in the boot!

"Bella?" They all whispered at the same time. I gave them a weak smile and a slight wave. They all broke out in massive grins. Even Rosalie and she hated me. They started to walk but were stopped when they heard banging in the boot.

I looked at the whole family and started to laugh with them. I walked around the car in my new high heels and opened the boot and moved out the way to allow Luke some room to land on the floor.

As I predicted he fell right onto the floor. But didn't move he just glared at Shannon.

"Ooohh. Shannon if I were you I'd run" I told her laughing. All the Cullens' stared at me in shock probably in reaction to my new voice.

"Nah. I'm not scared of him. He'll never find me anyway." She said with a smug smile at the inside joke. I rolled my eyes and looked at the Cullens' and smiled. They all smiled in return.

"C'mon guys we need to get our schedules. And the competition begins when the bell rings and finishes at the end of the day." Mark shouted to us. We all looked at each other and nodded our heads and started towards Reception when we heard Alice whisper "Competition?" confused.

"Yeah. We always have a competition to see who can get the most detentions on the first day. It's really funny seeing what the guys plan as it's never the same." I told them punching Luke on the arm. He just smiled proudly and turned to walk away.

I rolled my eyes and started to leave but turned back to them. "Hey, do you mind sitting with us at lunch?" I asked them. They all turned ecstatic and nodded enthusiastically. "Cool. See You Guys Later Then."

And with that I turned and walked away from the first family I loved. But I had a feeling that we would be seeing a lot more of each other….

DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING

Love It? Hate It? Just Review And Tell Me Please. X

Next Chapter : Edward Cullen's Pov On Seeing Bella –His Only Love- After One Hundred Years.

Lovve Youh My Readers! X


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

We were once again back in Forks for the first time in 100 years. Over the years we had all mourned for our loss. Bella. My Beautiful Bella. I miss her so much.

Alice never shopped and lost all her cheerfulness. Emmett never made jokes and was always serious. Rosalie never looked in the mirror – only when necessary – and was always thinking about Bella and wishing she could apologize for how she treated her. Jasper was always feeling guilty and missed his little sister. Esme avoided a conversation that could bring her into dry sobs – which was often – as it would somehow remind her of Bella. Carlisle was always busy and never left his study, only when to hunt, go to work or spend time with Esme. His thoughts were always centered on Bella. His daughter.

I never left my room and avoided anything – which was everything – of my Bella. I just missed her so much and hated that I couldn't protect her from death.

If only I could see Bella again and tell her how I feel. Well, it's time to go to the place I met my only love. The memories are going to go through me all day…

* * *

We pulled into our usual spot and got out the car and looked at the building that started our lives'.

Just then a black Porsche 911 turbo pulled in and parked across from ours.

No thoughts were coming from the car which was strange. The only other person who could do that was Bella. My Love.

Just then four vampires stepped out of the car and turned around to face us. I gasped. The vampire looked just like Bella.

They had long straight mahogany hair which gave off a reddish shine. Full lips which were in a models' pout with gorgeous golden eyes framed with a fringe of black lashes. She was breathtaking. She was Bella. Bella was a vampire.

Happiness soared through me as I saw the love of my life staring at us. It was then that I heard the joyful thoughts of the family.

Oh My God!! It's Bella. My sister is back! I can't believe it. She is so beautiful! We have GOT to go shopping. Edward will be SOOOO happy! – Alice

YES!!! It's Bella! My sister is back and is a fucking hot vampire!!! Whoo! Edward has got to be happy now!! – Emmett.

Bella?? Oh My God my sister. I cant wait to apologize about my behaviour towards her when she was human. She is gorgeous. More than me! And that's saying something. Edward will be so happy! – Rosalie

I can't believe it. My little sister! Bells! She looks beautiful. Not as much as my Alice but she is nice looking! Edward will finally be happy! – Jasper.

And I am happy. I get to see my Angel and we will be seeing a lot more of each other. We were sitting together at lunch and I will do anything to get us to the way we were. I just hope she'll believe me when I tell her I'm sorry and that I lied.

DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING!

Love It? Hate It? Please Review And Tell Me!!

Next Chapter : Who Wins The Competition And Gets The Most Detentions? Will Edward And Bella Get Back Together? What Will Be Carlisle And Esme's Reactions When They See Their Long Lost Daughter Bella?

Lovve Youh My Readers! X


	3. Chapter 3

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
